$h(x) = 5x$ $g(n) = -4n^{2}-2(f(n))$ $f(n) = -n^{2}-n-3-h(n)$ $ h(f(-8)) = {?} $
First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $f(-8)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $f(-8) = -(-8)^{2}-(-8)-3-h(-8)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-8)$ $h(-8) = (5)(-8)$ $h(-8) = -40$ That means $f(-8) = -(-8)^{2}-(-8)-3-(-40)$ $f(-8) = -19$ Now we know that $f(-8) = -19$ . Let's solve for $h(f(-8))$ , which is $h(-19)$ $h(-19) = (5)(-19)$ $h(-19) = -95$